Champaña
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: AU. Castiel, un joven que trabaja como mesero para ayudarse en el pago de los estudios, se ve involucrado de mala manera con un importante miembro de una peligrosa familia criminal.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Champaña (1/5)  
Personajes: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Balthazar, Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte, John Winchester, Bobby Singer  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Resumen: AU. Castiel, un joven que trabaja como mesero para ayudarse en el pago de los estudios, se ve involucrado de mala manera con un importante miembro de una peligrosa familia criminal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El joven mesero tomó la bandeja llena de copas de champaña y la equilibró sobre sus dedos. Fue un movimiento grácil y sencillo, perfeccionado tras miles de repeticiones. Aunque un poco más lento de lo que acostumbraba, porque se sentía nervioso.

Castiel escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda. Michael Milligan, el dueño de la compañía de catering decidió supervisar personalmente el servicio en esta fiesta, y hasta ahora solo le había bastado la mirada para que se hicieran las cosas a su manera. El mesero murmuró una disculpa, y se apresuró a cumplir con su trabajo. Antes de que pudiera dirigirse a los invitados, su jefe lo detuvo en seco para ajustarle la corbata azul y el chaleco rojo, pasó revista desde el acicalado cabello castaño hasta los lustrosos zapatos. Asintió por fin y lo dejo continuar.

Ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí, y esa era la única razón de que no lo hubiera regañado en voz alta por su tardanza. El servicio para la fiesta de una notoria familia criminal era algo en que nadie buscaba involucrarse, pero a Michael le hicieron la famosa oferta que no se podía rechazar. Antes de acudir, reunió a todo el personal, y les dio una plática de pizarrón en la que les dejo muy clara la manera en que debían comportarse, incluyendo el no mirar a nadie demasiado fijamente y procurar mantener la calma pasara lo que pasara.

- Se le olvido explicarnos lo que hay que hacer en caso de que los invitados se pongan violentos tras unas copas. ¿Y si los federales entran de repente pegando de gritos? – preguntó después Balthazar, compañero y mejor amigo de Castiel -. Se requieren tácticas de respuesta distintas.

Hasta ahora no había sucedido ninguna de las dos cosas. Se trataba de la boda de un par de los miembros más veteranos del grupo, quienes ponían fin a su respectiva viudez. Robert Singer, prácticamente el gobernador de un gigantesco depósito de chatarra, y Hellen Harvelle, dueña de un bar conocido como "El Roadhouse". Los rumores eran que ambos negocios servían para lavado de dinero y como refugio a los colegas en problemas. Es más, se decía que el flamante recién casado era la Mano Derecha del actual jefe, lo que explicaba que pudiera gritarle a cualquier otro con impunidad.

Castiel avanzó entre los invitados, procurando no buscar armas ocultas. Si las había, no eran las que acostumbraban. Se sabía de su preferencia por las escopetas desde que Samuel Campbell, quien fundó la banda allá por los sesentas, dirigió el implacable exterminio de sus rivales. La saña con la que acabaron hasta con el último les gano el apodo de "Cazadores".

Para cuando el viejo Campbell murió, los Cazadores ya habían adquirido un par de armas muy peligrosas: poder y respeto. Ningún policía ni juez les haría frente, y fuera de la ciudad ni siquiera eran vistos como criminales y podían hacer negocios importantes con tranquilidad.

Quedaba una última copa en la bandeja, Castiel se acercó a la mesa donde los recién casados charlaban con un joven invitado.

- ¿Champaña? – murmuró el mesero.

El invitado volteó a mirarlo. Era un joven tan apuesto que Castiel se encontró preguntándose si alguien podría convencerlo de renunciar a la vida criminal y dedicarse al modelaje. Tan solo sus ojos verdes parecían joyas, y su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar. Justo acababa de tomar nota de sus pecas, cuando sintió un empujón en la espalda. El autor quedaría en el anonimato. La copa voló, pero no muy lejos, y todo el contenido cayó sobre el traje del invitado. La charola fue a dar al suelo con estrepito.

Castiel se congeló. Nuevo, seguro que era nuevo. Y costaba un dinero que jamás vería junto. La champaña empapó la tela negra del saco y penetró hasta la camisa roja. El mesero comenzó una disculpa, pero el invitado no lo dejo continuar al ponerse de pie y tomarlo del brazo con fuerza.

Oh, Dioses. Castiel medía un metro con ochenta, pero tenía que mirar hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos del otro hombre. Sus músculos no necesitaban marcarse, pero la champaña ayudaba con eso, pegándole la ropa al cuerpo.

- Dean, cálmate – dijo el señor Singer -. Fue un accidente.

¿Dean? ¿En serio? ¿Podría ser ESE Dean y no otro?

Esa mañana Castiel no debió salir de la cama, debió de haberse reportado enfermo. De algo peligrosísimo y contagioso. Primera vez que le sucedía un accidente semejante y le pasó con el hijo de John Winchester, el actual líder de los Cazadores. Le tenía que arruinar el traje precisamente a un príncipe de la mafia, en su propia casa, frente a todos sus amigos y parientes.

- No pasa nada, tío Bobby – Dean le dedicó la más falsa de las sonrisas -. Solo voy a discutir con mi nuevo amigo la cuenta de la tintorería.

Dean incrementó la fuerza de su agarré y arrastró a Castiel fuera del salón. El mesero echó un vistazo a sus alrededores. Parecía que pocas personas se habían dado cuenta del incidente, gracias a la música y el ruido de las conversaciones. La expresión alarmada de Balthazar pasó como un borrón, y estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarlo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

El joven Winchester llevó a su presa hasta la cochera. Avanzaron entre varios autos clasicos, y de repente, Castiel sintió el impacto de su espalda contra uno de ellos. Iba a recibir una golpiza ahí mismo. ¿Se conformaría con romperle algo importante o le pegaría hasta matarlo? Seguramente no sería el primer cuerpo que tendrían que esconder y aquí había mucho sitio.

Dean lo aprisionó contra el enorme auto, y lo sujetó bruscamente del cuello. El pulgar áspero del joven cazador le acarició la línea de la mandíbula. Castiel se quedó muy quieto, aterrorizado, hasta que una mano en su trasero lo hizo exclamar de sorpresa.

- Veamos – dijo Dean, con una sonrisa torcida -. ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme a limpiar mi ropa? – suavemente, le hizo girar la cabeza para verlo bien desde otros ángulos -. ¡Que boca tan bonita!

Castiel casi responde que la suya también lo era. A pesar del miedo, y de que hasta ahora nunca le había interesado un hombre.

- Señor Winchester – dijo Castiel, con todo lo que pudo reunir de voz -. De verdad, siento haberle arruinado –

- No – lo interrumpió el cazador -. El señor Winchester es mi padre. Yo soy Dean ¿entendido?

El joven mesero asintió, porque no le quedaba de otra.

- Me encantaría ver como limpias mi saco con la lengua, pero tengo una mejor idea.

Dean solo tuvo que ejercer un poco de presión para obligar a Castiel a abrir la boca y la tomó por asalto sin más. El cazador buscó, mordió, y chupó con avidez, mientras su presa estaba demasiado abrumada para responder, pero tenía demasiado miedo de empujarlo.

Nunca entendió como, para cuando se dio cuenta, Castiel estaba en el interior del auto, acostado en el asiento trasero, con Dean sobre él. Se echó a temblar, nervioso.

- Tranquilo, bonito – le susurró el joven cazador, mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja -. Relajate.

"Oh, cielos, huele bien", pensó Castiel. Colonia cara, cuero, pay de manzana.

Los labios de Dean siguieron un camino bajando por su cuello, mientras sus manos le desbrocharon el chaleco y la camisa. La corbata se perdió por ahí.

- ¡Aja! – dijo Dean agradablemente sorprendido al retirar la tela y encontrar un suave y tentador hombro blanco. Lo salpicó de besos, antes de darle una amorosa mordida.

Castiel gimió. Esto iba demasiado rápido. Ya no temía por su vida, pero esto no le parecia precisamente buena idea. Aunque no podía pensar en como detenerlo, ni lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

Dean le acarició los muslos por encima del pantalón, dejando un rastro de fuego, como si la tela no existiera. Le sujeto las rodillas y lo guió para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Castiel pensó que nadie que los viera podría pensar que lo estaba forzando. Él mismo ya no estaba tan seguro.

Comenzaron a moverse uno contra el otro. Dean le revolvía el cabello mientras lo besaba, y Castiel, por su parte, correspondió tímidamente.  
El cazador se incorporó un poco para mirar a su presa. Lo que vio le gustó tanto que se relamió. A Castiel el gesto lo hizo ruborizarse con violencia. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas con tanta claridad como los dedos de Dean desabrochándole el pantalón.

De la nada, se escuchó una guitarra eléctrica muy fuerte y muy cerca. Dean gruñó una palabrota y buscó su teléfono en los bolsillos de su saco. Castiel se encontró pensando "Ah, claro, fue con eso que llegue aquí", e intentó incorporarse, pero la mano del otro sobre su pecho lo impidió.

- ¿Si? – el joven de ojos verdes respondió con un tono de voz completamente normal -. Claro que no, señor. ¿El tío Bobby dijo eso? Pero si fue un accidente, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Continuó hablando como si nada, pasando sus dedos sobre el pecho Castiel al descuido. Este, por su parte, seguía tratando de recomponerse. Estaba seguro de que en algún punto de ese día se había puesto una corbata de moño, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

- Está bien, voy para allá – dijo Dean, antes de cortar la comunicación. No parecía muy satisfecho, pero no iba a llevarle la contraria a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

El joven cazador por fin se retiró de encima de Castiel, y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a salir del auto.

- Es una pena – murmuró Dean, dándole un último beso hambriento -. Será para la próxima, bonito.

Sin más, el joven se dio la vuelta, y regresó a la fiesta. Pero primero iría a cambiarse de camisa. Castiel se quedó recargado contra el auto, esperando a que las piernas le respondieran.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Champaña (2/5)  
Personajes: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Balthazar, Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte, John Winchester, Bobby Singer  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Resumen: AU. Castiel, un joven que trabaja como mesero para pagarse los estudios, se ve involucrado de mala manera con un importante miembro de una peligrosa familia criminal

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸  
Castiel corrió con la suerte de que Balthazar lo encontrara primero, para que lo ayudara a peinarse y le acomodó rápidamente la ropa. Michael, por su parte, lo vio tan traumatizado que lo dejó sentarse un rato donde no estorbara. Aunque igual le llamó la atención por no traer puesta la corbata. Lo interrogó discretamente, sin conseguir nada. Era una situación difícil.

Al día siguiente, lo único que Castiel quería era olvidarse del asunto y dormir hasta tarde. Ambos planes fueron frustrados.

Tocaron la puerta de su departamento. Era domingo por la mañana. Castiel ni se preguntó quién podría ser, y dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Minutos después, quien sea que estuviera afuera le hizo saber que no se daba por vencido.

Si Castiel no tenía ganas de abrir, seguro que Balthazar menos. Tuvo un rato más para pensarlo antes de que llamaran a la puerta por tercera vez. No le quedó más remedio que levantarse. Si resultaba ser alguien interesado en iluminarlo con la palabra de Dios, iba a costarle mucho trabajo encontrar una manera educada de mandarlo por donde había venido.

Pero era Dean.

- Hola, dormilón – lo saludó tan fresco como una lechuga -. Me gusta como se ve tu cabello por las mañanas.

Sin esperar más, se metió tranquilamente, y se dirigió a la diminuta cocina.

- Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? – comenzó Castiel, sin acabar de creerse que el otro estuviera ahí.

- Te seguí anoche – Dean abrió la puerta del refrigerador, y arrugó la nariz al no encontrar nada comestible -. Oye, ¿ese con quien vives es tu novio?

- ¿Novio? No… Balthazar es mi amigo. Pagamos la renta entre los dos…

- No lo veo.

Dean cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se acercó al otro joven recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos. Castiel deseó tener algo más encima que la camiseta y pantalones cortos que usaba para dormir.

- Despertará en cualquier momento - mentira, a esa hora Balthazar estaba en coma.

- Entonces debemos darnos prisa – Dean tomó a Castiel de la cintura -. Vístete, vamos a desayunar.

- No… no es necesario…

Dean apretó peligrosamente su agarre.

- Vístete o te llevo así.

Y Castiel se encontró en el mismo auto de la noche anterior, pero al menos en el asiento del copiloto. Dean le explicó que se trataba de un Chevrolet Impala modelo 67, y que era la mejor cosa jamás salida de una ensambladora. El joven de ojos verdes parecía de muy buen humor y hablaba sin cesar. De su auto pasó a la música, y resultó ser un compendio ambulante de bandas clásicas de Rock.

Pararon en un pequeño restaurante. Dean pidió por los dos: pay de manzana y café.

- Podría alimentarte de pay el resto de mi vida solo para verte comer. Jamás había visto labios así.

Castiel se ruborizó, y no se sintió capaz de seguir comiendo. Dean se echó a reír, invadió completamente su espacio personal, le quitó el tenedor de la mano, y lo usó para tomar una porción de pay.

- A ver, di "ah".

La mano de Dean en su cintura le quemaba, y Castiel solo quería desaparecer. Pero a menos que desarrollara poderes repentinamente no tenía manera de salir de esta. Despacio, abrió la boca y permitió que el otro le metiera el bocado de pay.

- Delicioso, ¿verdad? – susurró Dean en su oído. Castiel asintió, masticando despacio y obligándose a tragar, porque la garganta se le había hecho nudo doble. Deseó que nadie lo estuviera mirando.

- Estas muy nervioso. Puedo ayudarte en eso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Castiel con brusquedad.

Los dedos de Dean le hicieron cosquillas.

- Por el momento tengo todo. El día libre, un auto grandioso, y a ti, por supuesto.

Castiel se tensó más, sin que eso le molestara a Dean.

- No te preocupes, cuido bien mis juguetes.

- Yo no soy un juguete.

- Lo digo solo porque eres bonito. No pensé que te ofendería.

La sinceridad del tono confundió a Castiel. De todas maneras no tenía muchas opciones ¿o si? No se le niega algo a un Cazador. Por lo menos no durante mucho tiempo si uno quiere seguir respirando. Ser el entretenimiento de una tarde de un niño mimado podría ser peor. Y a estas alturas ni siquiera el mismo podía decir que lo de anoche fue desagradable.

- Está bien – dijo Castiel, haciendo las paces con su destino para mantener la calma.

Dean volvió a mostrar su luminosa sonrisa, y Castiel confirmó entonces, que efectivamente, podría no ser tan malo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Dean guió a Castiel hacía el Impala, y volvió a aprisionarlo entre su cuerpo y el auto. Tal como la noche anterior, comenzó a besarlo, pero esta vez saboreando detenidamente. Cuando se separaron, Castiel tardó un momento en recomponerse, consiguió armar la idea de que lo que pasara a partir de aquí, mejor que no fuera en público. Ya que no tenía mucha decisión y estaba en manos de un desconocido, le gustaría que su primera vez no fuera en el asiento trasero de un auto estacionado en la calle a plena luz del día.

En líneas generales, Dean estaba de acuerdo con él.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Adelante – dijo Dean, abriendo la puerta. Castiel entró con timidez, y miró a su alrededor.

No había posters de Al Pacino, ni cabezas de caballo colgadas de las paredes. Era mucho más grande y lujoso que el que pagaba a medias con Balthazar. La familia tenía dinero, claro que si.

- ¿Gustas tomar algo? – preguntó Dean.

- No, gracias – de todas maneras no estaba seguro de poder tragar nada, el nudo de nervios había regresado. Se enfocó en sus alrededores. Sillones mullidos, pantalla nueva, una torre de discos, equipo de sonido, una pequeña mesa llena de papeles. En una repisa había marcos de madera con fotografías. Una en especial llamó su atención. Eran Dean y otro joven aun más alto que él, de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes. Ambos sonreían alegremente y brindaban hacía la cámara con botellas de cerveza.

- El alce es mi hermano menor, Sammy – le explicó Dean -. Se perdió la fiesta del tío Bobby, porque tenía exámenes.

- ¿Está muy lejos?

- Estudia leyes en Stanford – respondió Dean, resplandeciente de orgullo -. Obtuvo beca completa.

Castiel iba a comenzar una reflexión sobre el que un Cazador decidiera estudiar leyes precisamente, cuando Dean lo abrazó por detrás, y metió las manos bajo su camiseta con avidez.

- Créeme, lo último de lo que quiero hablar es de mi hermano menor – dijo, antes de tomar el lóbulo de la oreja de Castiel entre sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, el joven de cabello castaño fue guiado suavemente hacia la recamara.

- No podía dormir tan solo de imaginar tenerte aquí – Dean lo acomodó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, y se colocó encima de él. Comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más hambre, y Castiel se asustó, por la fuerza aplicada. Un bulto caliente en los pantalones de Dean le indicó que esto iba realmente en serio. Los movimientos cada vez más frenéticos del otro, le hicieron saber que estaba por perder toda la consideración que había mostrado hasta ahora.

- Dean…

- ¿Si, bonito?

- Yo nunca… yo…

- Vas a tener que hablar claro – Dean lamió el rubor caliente en sus mejillas.

- Yo nunca… he hecho esto…

El joven de ojos verdes se echó a reír.

- ¿Nunca has estado con un hombre? No te preocupes, yo tampoco.

Castiel perdió un poco la idea al sentir los pulgares de Dean presionando suavemente sus pezones.

- Dean… - jadeó -. Nunca he hecho… esto… con nadie…

El joven de ojos verdes se detuvo.

- ¿Nunca? ¿Así cómo en jamás?

De repente Castiel tenía muchas ganas de buscar una caja de cartón lo bastante grande como para esconderse. Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- No he tenido oportunidad, ¿está bien? – murmuró.

Dean lo tomó de las muñecas y lo hizo encararlo.

- Y yo que pensaba que esto no podía ponerse mejor.

Los ojos verdes del joven cazador tenían un brillo posesivo. Castiel tuvo miedo de haber empeorado las cosas.

- Seré bueno contigo.

Podría destrozarlo, pensó Dean. El Cazador si tenía experiencia y la suficiente seguridad como para pensar en dejarlo suplicando por más. Pero decidió no hacerlo. A pesar de que nunca en su vida había deseado tanto algo o a alguien. Si le hacía daño a Castiel aquí y ahora, lo lamentaría.

Además, él quedaría mal si hacía que la primera vez de otro fuera horrible.

Así que en lugar de morder, y embestir sin contemplaciones, procuró ayudar a Castiel a relajarse. Haría las cosas más fáciles para ambos. Comenzó a acariciarlo como a un gato, haciendo pequeños sonidos tranquilizadores. Funcionó. Dean siguió experimentando con toques leves, y salpicando besos aquí y allá.

Castiel se hubiera sorprendido mucho al enterarse de su decisión. Pensó y temió que Dean lo usaría para su propio placer sin importarle lo demás. Pero estaba mostrando… ternura.

El joven de ojos verdes fue desabotonando despacio la camisa del otro, estudiando sus reacciones. No había señales de inconformidad, solo un profundo rubor. Dean lo distrajo restregando su entrepierna contra la del otro, complacido por los gemiditos de placer, que trataba de contener como si le diera vergüenza.

No estaba bien, tenía que gritar si eso es lo que quería. Dean retiró la camisa, y de inmediato, besó y lamió esos duros y tersos pezones. Por fin se decidió a morder y eso consiguió por fin el anhelado grito.

- Lo siento… lo siento… - se disculpó Castiel, mas avergonzado que nunca.

- Jamás te disculpes por eso, bonito. Me halaga.

Toda esa ropa se tenía que ir, definitivamente. Era molesto que estuviera tan cubierto por la ropa, pero al mismo tiempo era como desenvolver un regalo de cumpleaños. Castiel alzó las manos dudando, casi pregunta en voz alta lo qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. Dean le guió las manos, enseñándole sin palabras.

Pronto estuvieron desnudos, y Castiel se fue sintiendo más confiado. No podía dejar de maravillarse con el cuerpo de Dean. Recorrió su pecho y abdomen, antes de bajar a su entrepierna se detuvo.

Dean se echó a reír.

- Adelante, bonito, toca todo lo que quieras.

Los dedos de Castiel rozaron la erección del otro, haciéndolo gemir. Dean decidió corresponderle, pero su agarre fue más firme. Acarició y estrujó sin dudar.

Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir así. Dean continuó moviendo la mano, y Castiel intentó imitarlo sin conseguirlo del todo. Al cazador no podía importarle menos. La expresión de Castiel, maravillado por el desconocido placer lo excitaba como nada.

El joven de ojos azules aferró a su amante de los hombros. Buscó más placer moviendo las caderas, buscando la mano de Dean. Su orgasmo lo golpeó sin avisar, bajo las hábiles manos del Cazador. Gimió y se estremeció sin importarle nada más.

Cuando recuperó el sentido, abrió los ojos para encontrar a Dean sobre él, sonriéndole. No estaba seguro, pero creía que ambos participantes tenían que obtener el mismo placer, y el Cazador aún tenía su erección.

- ¿Qué… hay de ti…? – preguntó, lamiéndose los labios.

Dean tocó con los dedos el semen que le había manchado la piel.

- Disfrutando la vista… pero ya que te ofreces…

Llevó esos mismos dedos a la entrada de Castiel. Otra sorpresa para el joven de ojos azules en este día. La sensación de un dedo en su interior le resultó muy extraña, pero no desagradable. Cuando Dean introdujo el segundo, Castiel estuvo por preguntarle qué era lo que pretendía cuando tocó algo en su interior que lo hizo sentir placer de nuevo.

- ¿Te gustó? – susurró Dean, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Si…

- Esto te va a gustar más… aunque te advierto que va a doler…

Acomodó a Castiel sobre su regazo, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas e introdujo la cabeza de su miembro, lo mas lento que pudo, porque las ganas lo quemaban.

¡Tenía razón! pensó Castiel. Pero decidió aguantar el dolor. Dean le aseguró que le gustaría, además, si esto es lo que el joven de ojos verdes quería, iba a complacerlo como pudiera.

Dean seguía entrando. Castiel gimoteó y aferró los hombros de su amante con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar la marca de sus manos.

- Si bonito… grita todo lo que quieras… muérdeme si con eso te sientes mejor…

Castiel apenas escuchó sus palabras. No quería gritar, porque podría hacerlo tan fuerte como para romper los cristales del departamento. Pero cuando Dean encontró otra vez ese centro de placer en su interior, enterró los dientes en su hombro.

- Ah… si… - jadeó el cazador, mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte, y más rápido -. Me gusta…

El mundo se detuvo un segundo, con un último empujón de Dean. Castiel sintió el semen caliente llenándolo por dentro. Esa sensación lo llevó hasta su segundo clímax.

- ¡Dean!

- ¡Castiel! ¡Cas!

Ambos aferraron con todas sus fuerzas uno al otro, y juntos, cayeron en la cama, estremeciéndose de satisfacción.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Champaña (3/5)  
Personajes: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Balthazar, Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte, John Winchester, Bobby Singer  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Resumen: AU. Castiel, un joven que trabaja como mesero para pagarse los estudios, se ve involucrado de mala manera con un importante miembro de una peligrosa familia criminal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Cassie, ¿Cómo te metiste en esto? – Balthazar negó con la cabeza. Su amigo acababa de contarle, a grandes rasgos lo sucedido. Esa versión, aunque apta para todo publico, era alarmante -. ¿Dean Winchester? ¿En serio?

- No lo busqué, eso puedo asegurártelo.

Y no tenía idea de a que atenerse. Se quedó profundamente dormido tras el sexo. Un rato después, Dean lo despertó con cuidado, lo invitó a comer, y lo llevó de regreso a casa. El joven de ojos verdes habló y le sonrió todo el tiempo, mientras Castiel no podía dejar de pensar que ahora, conseguido lo que quería, le daría un tiro y dejaría su cuerpo tirado por ahí.

Que siguiera vivo eran buenas noticias, ¿no? Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría?

- Vendré a visitarte otra vez – le dijo al despedirse, y lo besó apasionadamente contra el muro del edificio -. Pronto…

Con todo y los nervios, fue un beso bastante bueno. Castiel se ruborizó al recordarlo. ¿Siempre iban a despedirse así?

- No te preocupes, Cassie – Balthazar le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro -. Esos niños mimados tienen el periodo de atención de un mosquito. En cuanto encuentre con que entretenerse se va a olvidar de ti.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera sido un insulto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- Hola, ¿está Cas?

Dean no perdió el interés tan rápido como esperaban. Aparecía casi a diario, para llevarse a Castiel a cualquier lugar que se le ocurriera. De preferencia a su departamento. El resto del tiempo se la pasaba en misteriosas labores, en el taller mecánico Winchester, que era algo así como la base de operaciones de la familia.

- Si, pero no creo que pueda salir hoy – le respondió Balthazar con cautela. Hasta ahora, la presencia del joven rubio no le había importado a Dean. Cuando mucho lo tendría etiquetado como el tipo que abría la puerta cuando Castiel no llegaba primero.

- Puede que si – dijo Dean, invitándose a entrar. Fue derecho a la habitación de Castiel, y lo encontró muy concentrado frente a la computadora, rodeado de libros y papeles.

- Hola, ojos azules – lo saludó, dándole un beso en el cuello.

- ¡Dean! – Castiel salió de lo que estaba haciendo con un susto tremendo.

- Tu amigo dice que no puedes salir.

Su tono dejaba claro que simplemente no lo creía. Castiel se mordió el labio.

- Tengo que entregar este trabajo mañana. Es un porcentaje importante de la calificación.

Lo más probable era que sus razones no le importaran mucho, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Oh – dijo Dean -. Tendremos que quedarnos entonces.

A continuación se tumbó en la cama de Castiel cuan largo era.

- Solo procura seguir viéndote adorable mientras trabajas. Voy a dormirme un ratito.

Castiel decidió no presionar su suerte y asintió.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Dean.

- Trabajas muy duro.

El joven de ojos verdes traía consigo dos tazas de te, y le tendió una a Castiel.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te falta mucho?

- No, un par de cuartillas y ya está.

- Me alegro.

Dean le dio un beso rápido en la nariz. Mientras bebían el te, conversaron. El joven cazador mostró interés en lo que hacía y pidió que se lo explicara. Hasta hizo todas las preguntas pertinentes.

- Muy bien, ángel. Te dejo para que termines. Procura no desvelarte.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Una vez entregado el trabajo a su profesor, Castiel se permitió relajarse y pensar en lo ocurrido. Dean lo había tomado muy bien. Pudo haber montado en cólera porque a su juguete se le ocurriera tener una vida propia pero se había portado, pues… como si su relación fuera normal.  
Hasta donde sabía (o por lo menos lo que mostraban las películas y series de televisión), la gente como Dean pasaba por encima de los demás, intimidaba y agredía de continuo. Pero el joven de ojos verdes hacía filas y pagaba como cualquier ciudadano de a pie. Aunque se le tenía deferencia, y en todos los lugares a los que lo llevaba conocía a alguien que lo saludaba con gusto. La única persona a quien había intimidado era Castiel, y nada más una vez.

Conforme lo iba conociendo mejor, le llegaron las dudas de que alguna vez matara a alguien o siquiera le dieran ganas. No es que le hiciera falta.  
Ahora no sabía que pensar. ¿Dean quería algo más? ¿Se animaría a preguntarle?

- En estos casos se aconseja hablar claro – le dijo Balthazar -. Pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, tal vez debas vivir con la duda un rato.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- Sam viene de visita – dijo Dean en voz baja -. El próximo fin de semana.

Castiel se acurrucó más cerca, y esperó a que continuara, mientras contaba los latidos de su corazón. Sentía que conocía bien al menor de los Winchester, por lo mucho que Dean hablaba de él.

- ¿Tienes planes? – preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

Castiel se encogió de hombros. Procuraba no planear nada, y simplemente iban a donde Dean decidiera. A veces dejaba caer cautelosas sugerencias que por lo general eran escuchadas. Hasta ahora funcionaba.

- Entonces podemos salir todos juntos – Dean comenzó a recorrer su espalda desnuda con la mano -. Te advierto que Sammy es una especie de conejo gigante, así que tarde o temprano terminaremos en un restaurante vegetariano.

Para alguien que consideraba que no había nada mejor que una hamburguesa con papas, cerveza y pay de manzana de postre, que otra persona comiera verduras voluntariamente le hacía corto circuito. Lo importante era que quería que Castiel conociera a su adorado hermano menor. Era buena señal.

Castiel le dio un beso en la mejilla, se montó sobre él y comenzó a moverse. Dean simplemente lo dejó hacer, estaba cansado pero tenía ganas de más. Dejó que el otro lo besara y lamiera. Despacio, porque también estaba fatigado, se acomodó de manera que sus entrepiernas restregaban, sacándole ronroneos de gusto.

El joven Cazador hizo todo lo posible para que el placer no le hiciera cerrar los ojos. No quería perderse ni uno solo de sus gestos. Como entreabría los labios con cada pequeño gemido, y la punta de su lengua se asomaba poquito a poco.

Para si, Dean consideraba esa boca casi obscena por si misma, y se preguntaba si todos en la ciudad tenían sangre de horchata. No era posible que alguien como Castiel pasara desapercibido al punto de que él fuera su primer amante, hombre o mujer. Perezoso, le recorrió todo lo que sus manos pudieron abarcar sin moverse.

Castiel se fue guiando a si mismo para llevar la erección de Den hasta su entrada. Le dio la bienvenida con en su interior con un gemido. El joven de ojos verdes tuvo que batallar mucho para no perderse de semejante visión.

El joven de ojos azules se arqueó hacía atrás, jadeando y gimiendo. Dean lo aferró de las nalgas, abarcando todo lo que pudo de esa carne firme con las manos.

- Dean… Dean…

Pura música. Solo tenía que susurrar su nombre entre jadeos para tenerlo al borde. Pero iba a aguantar. Quería verlo mientras buscaba su propio placer, bajando y subiendo las caderas. En ese momento tenía todo el control y Dean solo podía esperar a que ocurriera.

- Oh… - dijo Castiel simplemente. Asombrado de haber llegado tan lejos por si mismo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

- Vamos… vamos… - susurró Dean.

Ahí estaba. Castiel dio un último empujón, buscando empalarse hasta el fondo con el miembro de Dean, y se corrió con un gemido. El joven cazador no perdió ningún detalle. El semen caliente salpicándole el pecho, la manera en que su cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentir su orgasmo. Esa bonita boca jadeando. Lastima que cerrara los ojos, pero era probable que verlos en ese momento sería demasiado intenso y hasta peligroso. De por si se veía como un verdadero ángel.

Dean sintió su propio clímax golpeándolo, con la visión de Castiel jadeando para recuperar la respiración, y dejándose caer adelante con suavidad, agotadas sus ultimas fuerzas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Nunca has pensado en alejarte? – preguntó Castiel.

Dean, con un hábil movimiento de muñeca, hizo que un hot cake diera la vuelta en el aire para volver a aterrorizar en el sartén.

- Me gustaría tomar a mi nena, e irme a recorrer el país – dijo, pensativo -. Pero terminaría volviendo. No me imagino viviendo de manera permanente en otro lugar.

Otro piso fue añadido a la torre de hotcakes en la mesa. Se inclinó peligrosamente.

- Toda la gente a la que quiero está aquí. A la familia no se le abandona.

Dean no tenía conexiones conocidas con Italia, pero lo escuchó pronunciar "famiglia".

- ¿Y Sam?

- El regresará – aseguró confiado -. En cuanto tenga el titulo, volverá para ejercer aquí.

- Pero si no lo hiciera, ¿te molestaría?

Dean lo pensó un poco mientras echaba mas mezcla al sarten.

- Tendrá sus razones – concluyó. Castiel tomó nota de que, al parecer, Sam no podía hacer nada incorrecto. Y Dean no temía encontrarlo en pedazos, con un letrero de "Traidor".

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Dean! – Sam dejó caer la maleta y abrazó a su hermano mayor.

Castiel los observaba a unos pasos de distancia. Sabía por las fotografías que Sam era el más alto de los tres, pero ahora que lo veía en persona le pareció realmente gigantesco.

- ¿Castiel, verdad? – el recién llegado se le acercó con una gran sonrisa. Se estrecharon las manos -. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Dean no deja de hablar sobre ti.

Esa era información sorprendente. Dean, ruborizado, tomó la maleta de su hermano y se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto.

- Vamos, Samantha,

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- Entonces, ¿lo de ustedes es en serio? – Sam parecía genuinamente curioso.

- Yo… no lo sé… - Castiel se movió incomodo en su silla. ¿Dean tardaría mucho en regresar? Se supone que solo tenía que ir al sanitario.

- Mi hermano es muy monotemático, ya te habrás dado cuenta. Pero antes solo hablaba de la escuela, o de la posibilidad de hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Es la primera vez que me habla de una relación con alguien, y no de la que tiene con su auto.

Aunque lo de "negocio familiar" daba escalofríos, Castiel sintió que debía responder algo.

- A veces le tengo un poco de celos a ese Impala – admitió.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me zumban los oídos – Dean se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Castiel -. Espero que aquí tengan algo de comida de verdad, Sam.

¿Podría ser en serio? Castiel apenas se atrevía a pensarlo. Le aterrorizaba pensar que en cuanto se acabara la novedad, lo desecharía. Ya no tenía miedo de que lo tirara a un río con pesos atados a los pies, pero aun así, seguía siendo peligroso. Si se hacía cargo del "negocio familiar", ese joven que comenzaba a apreciar podría convertirse en un monstruo.


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Champaña (4/5)  
Personajes: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Balthazar, Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte, John Winchester, Bobby Singer  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Resumen: AU. Castiel, un joven que trabaja como mesero para pagarse los estudios, se ve involucrado de mala manera con un importante miembro de una peligrosa familia criminal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Balthazar entró muy preocupado a la habitación de su amigo. Castiel se había enfrascado en una batalla a muerte con su corbata. No tenía caso, ella iba a ganar y colgar de su cuello a su antojo, igual que siempre. Por lo general, el joven de ojos azules podía vivir con ello.

Reunión familiar, dijo Dean, y Castiel tembló. Nunca lo habían llevado a conocer a la familia de alguien, y si de por si era algo estresante, se trataba de ESTA familia. El logro era no haberse estrangulado con su propia corbata a estas alturas. La expresión de Balthazar no lo ayudó para nada.

- Vinieron por ti – anunció el joven rubio.

Dean pasó todo el tiempo posible con su hermano desde que lo vio en la sala de espera, y tenía a Castiel abandonado. El joven de ojos azules no quería admitirlo, pero la verdad lo extrañaba, a pesar de las constantes llamadas por teléfono. El joven cazador le aseguró que pasaría para llevarlo a la reunión, y como Balthazar no solía reaccionar así, se deducía que no pudo cumplir su promesa.

Un desconocido se encontraba en el departamento. Era casi tan alto como Dean, pero más fornido y de aspecto mucho más peligroso.

- Así que tú eres el famoso ángel – gruñó el sujeto, evaluándolo con descaro, sin encontrar nada que le gustara -. Soy Benny. Dean me pidió que te llevara.

No consideró necesario añadir nada más.

- Un momento – dijo Castiel, y fue a buscar su gabardina. Tardó unos minutos y regresó para encontrar a Balthazar y a Benny destilando hostilidad.

- Debes mejorar tu actitud, o nunca pasaras de mensajero – dijo Balthazar.

Benny sonrió burlón.

- Estoy donde quiero estar, gracias.

- A pesar de ti mismo, supongo.

Castiel sabía que Balthazar se estaba conteniendo. Podía destrozar a alguien a punta de insultos hábiles, dichos con el aristocrático acento inglés, herencia de su familia, que le salía cuando lo provocaban. En este caso, tenía que mostrar prudencia, pero se veía que la estaba agarrando con los dientes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

El camino, en el auto de Benny, comenzó con un horrible silencio incomodo, que fue cortado de cuajo sin aviso de ninguna clase.

- ¿Qué hay de Su Majestad? ¿A Dean no le molesta que viva contigo?

- Balthazar es mi mejor amigo.

- ¿De esos amigos con derechos?

Castiel miró extrañado a Benny.

- No.

No se iba a poner a explicarle que tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse y que consideraba a Balthazar su compañero para toda la vida, quien estaría en su boda, pero no sería el novio, lo acompañaría en el nacimiento de sus hijos y aportaría mucho en su educación, pero no sería el padre. Balthazar hacía el chiste de que compartir todo eso y no tener sexo entre si, los convertía automáticamente en un respetable matrimonio.

Comparándolo con lo que comenzaba a sentir por Dean… se asustaba. Era demasiada emoción. El joven pecoso le aceleraba el pulso. El miedo que le causaba ahora era diferente al del principio. Sentía que si Dean se lo pedía, empacaría lo indispensable y se iría con él sin mirar atrás, ni preguntar a donde, familia criminal o no.

Cuando Benny se estacionó por fin, Castiel cayó en cuenta de que Dean no le aclaró en calidad de que lo había invitado. ¿Lo iba a presentar como su amigo?

- Antes de entrar – gruñó Benny -, te voy a dejar algo muy claro. Estaré atento, y si veo algún movimiento sospechoso entre Don Estirado y tú, te sacare toda la sangre, y la echare en bolsitas para irme echando tragos de vez en cuando, ¿entendido?

Castiel asintió. El áspero gruñido en esas palabras aportaba mucha credibilidad. Su pánico le hizo gracia al prospecto de vampiro.

- Dean es mi amigo, no voy a tolerar que alguien pretenda verle la cara – le dio una palmada en el hombro a Castiel, que casi lo lanza hacía el parabrisas -. Si te portas bien, no habrá problema.

La reunión era en la casa Singer, o mejor dicho, el Deshuesadero H & B, como decía con orgullo un letrero recién pintado. Debería ser un sitio aterrador, pero Castiel se imaginó explorando entre interesante chatarra.

- ¡Cas! – exclamó Dean en cuanto abrió la puerta -. Lamento no haber pasado por ti, pero los encargos de la tía Hellen me entretuvieron demasiado.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

- ¡Agh! - dijo Benny. Dean lo ignoró y tomó a Castiel de la mano.

- ¡Vamos! Tengo que presentarte con todos.

Castiel no opuso resistencia. En muy corto espacio de tiempo, se enteró de que Benny Lafitte era el mejor amigo de Dean, y que ambos y Sam se habían pasado la infancia jugando en el deshuesadero, que era el lugar más genial del universo. También conoció a lo que parecía un ejército de personas, pero nada más se sentía así por la cantidad de información que Dean insistía en proporcionarle. Ya conoces a la tía Hellen. Ella es la prima Joanna Beth, pero prefiere que le digan Jo. Él es el primo Ash, estudia en el MIT. Aquí se está escondiendo el tío Bobby. Él es el tío Ruffus. Te presento a Missouri, la madrina de Sam.

Todo pasaba tan rápido que Castiel apenas alcanzaba a decir "hola, mucho gusto", antes de que le presentaran a alguien más. De repente, Dean se detuvo en seco. Un hombre fornido los miraba con curiosidad.

Castiel lo conocía. Procuró memorizar su rostro en la junta informativa de Michael, cuando les mostró una fotografía y advirtió a todos los presentes que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se les ocurriera hacer algo que pudiera irritarlo.

John Winchester. El líder de los Cazadores.

- Hola, papá.

… y padre de Dean, por supuesto.

- Muchacho – dijo John Winchester, sin dejar de mirar a Castiel. Este, por su parte, pensó que no era muy educado quedarse callado y no tenderle la mano, pero no reunía el valor para hacer nada al respecto.

Dean carraspeó y adoptó un tono más formal.

- Señor, quiero presentarle a Castiel Novak. Cas, él es mi padre, John Winchester.

Al contrario de lo que venía sucediendo desde que llegó, Dean no lo jaló inmediatamente para presentarlo con alguien más, por desgracia.

- Mucho gusto, un placer – dijo Castiel en voz baja. John Winchester siguió examinándolo en silencio, y el joven se preguntó si estaba calculando a cuanta velocidad podía correr.

- Con que Castiel – dijo por fin -. Es un nombre peculiar.

- Es por un ángel – respondió automáticamente el joven de ojos azules, acostumbrado a la duda.

- Tengo entendido que trabajas para Milligan. No recuerdo haberte visto en la fiesta, lo siento.

- No se preocupe.

- Ese tal Michael era un manojo de nervios, trabajar para él debe ser una pesadilla.

John Winchester le dio la palmada amistosa en el hombro, con la que lo descartó para consumo a corto plazo. Castiel se sintió muy aliviado de no tener que explicarle que Michael no era nervioso para nada, a menos que se encontrara en una situación límite.

Dean por su parte, estaba satisfecho, ya que Castiel había pasado algún tipo de prueba. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al comedor.

Nadie comentó nada que Dean no se le quitara de encima, pero le hicieron muchas preguntas. Así, Castiel terminó hablando de sus dos hermanos mayores, Gabriel y Anna. De cómo trabajaba con Milligan para pagarse sus estudios de Letras Inglesas, y que esperaba tanto escribir como dar clases.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- Les encantaste, ángel. Lo sabía – Dean le dio un beso en la sien.

Castiel sonrió, nervioso.

- Fueron muy amables – era verdad. No solo por no matarlo.

- Tengo algo que confesarte – Dean aferró el volante del Impala, sin decidirse a arrancar -. Te pedí que me acompañaras para que conocieras a mi familia porque… quiero formalizar contigo, Castiel.

El joven de ojos azules se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

- Sé que no comenzamos de manera normal, pero que cuando te vi por primera vez me impresionaste. No pensé mas que en ti… y bueno… No podía dejarte ir.

Dean se animó a mirar directamente a Castiel. Este seguía tan asombrado como al principio.

- Si, bueno… entiendo que lo tienes que pensar – por hacer algo, el joven de ojos verdes arrancó el auto. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta llegar al edificio de Castiel. Dean le deseó buenas noches, y le dio un último beso antes de marcharse.


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Champaña (5/5)  
Personajes: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Balthazar, Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte, John Winchester, Bobby Singer  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Resumen: AU. Castiel, un joven que trabaja como mesero para pagarse los estudios, se ve involucrado de mala manera con un importante miembro de una peligrosa familia criminal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸  
La declaración del joven Cazador le cayó a Castiel como una bomba. No se atrevió ni a decírselo a Balthazar y tuvo que enfrentar todas sus dudas solo y su alma. Dean quería ponerle nombre al extraño arreglo que tenían, y se lo estaba tomando lo bastante en serio como para involucrar a la familia.

Pero seguía siendo una familia criminal. ¿En que terminaría metiéndose si seguía adelante?

Por encima de todas las cosas, le preocupaba John Winchester. No dijo gran cosa durante la comida, y su gesto era el de alguien que trataba de tomar una decisión. Tal vez, hasta ahora no había creído que su hijo se viera con otro hombre, pero ya había confirmado que Castiel era real. Podría ser un problema. Dean iba a heredar el "negocio familiar", después de todo. Y su relación podría desatar todo tipo de chismes y descalificaciones, cuando lo que necesitaba era respeto, y, de preferencia, miedo. Al joven de ojos verdes podría no importarle, pero a su padre y al resto de la familia seguro que si.

La siguiente llamada de Dean fue para avisarle que estaría fuera de la ciudad unos días. Ninguno mencionó la conversación a la salida del deshuesadero, pero Castiel se temía que lo harían en cuanto regresara.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- Cassie, si tienes algo que decir, mejor hazlo. Ver como te retuerces ya dejó de ser divertido.

Con Dean lejos, Castiel creyó que podría pensar tranquilamente. Pero no le ayudaba echarlo de menos, ni sentir que había un plazo fijo.

La escuela le había pasado en una nebulosa de preocupación, pero ya sería hora de que se la sacudiera de encima. No iba a ayudarle para nada. Mucho menos en el trabajo. Desde la boda Singer, Michael parecía en alarma constante. Como si en cualquier momento se fuera a autodestruir.  
Decidido a mostrarse a si mismo y a los demás que no había motivo de alarma, se paró derecho y se puso a trabajar.

Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Por lo menos hasta que terminó de atender una mesa, se dio la vuelta y vio a Benny en un rincón. Ni siquiera estaba apropiadamente vestido para una boda. Desentonaba en especial por su gorra. Y solo estaba ahí, con un vaso en la mano y expresión atenta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Castiel lo había descubierto, sonrió, y le hizo seña de que se acercara.

- Hola, emplumado. ¿Cómo te va?

- No es necesario que me vigile – dijo Castiel, en su tono más neutral.

Benny lo miró por un largo momento. Casi se podían ver los engranes de su cerebro trabajando.

- Es un favor a mi amigo. Por si pregunta dónde está su angelito, le puedo dar lugar, fecha y la confirmación de que su amigo estirado está muy lejos, como debe ser.

Castiel apretó los labios, irritado.

- No necesito vigilancia –insistió.

El aspirante a vampiro se encogió de hombros, dejando claro lo que le importaba su opinión, y tomó una copa de la charola que sostenía el joven.

- No va a ser siempre así. Esta vez tuve que improvisar, porque Winchester sacó a Dean de la ciudad de improviso. Fue muy extraño, pero el Jefe manda y su pequeño soldado obedece.

A Castiel se le erizó el vello de la nuca a pesar del tono casual. ¿Para qué podría John Winchester mandar a su hijo lejos? Era mucha coincidencia.

- Parece que no le caigo bien para nada – Benny señaló un punto tras Castiel. A unos metros de distancia, Balthazar parecía dispuesto a arriesgar su trabajo con tal de poder partir una bandeja en la cabeza de alguien -. ¿Seguro que no hay nada entre ustedes?

- Balthazar es muy protector, es todo – se apresuró a responder Castiel.

- Necesito unas palabras con él – Benny hizo a Castiel a un lado, y el joven de ojos azules no quiso dejar caer su bandeja con copas de cristal, ni hacer un escándalo.

Por su parte, Balthazar se permitió mostrar su desdén. Alzó una aristocrática ceja al ver al sujeto que se le acercaba. La mayor parte de la gente, al ver ese gesto, se detenía en seco y daba la media vuelta, pero a Benny no le podía importar menos. Castiel pudo intervenir, pero uno de los invitados tuvo la ocurrencia de llamarlo, y al joven mesero no le quedó más remedio que atenderlo.

Benny y Balthazar tuvieron un breve intercambio de palabras que nadie estuvo lo bastante cerca para escuchar, tras el cual, el aspirante a vampiro salió de la fiesta.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Castiel en cuanto pudo acercarse.

- Nada que no pueda manejar, Cassie. No te preocupes.

También podría intentar ignorar la gravedad. Confiaba en Balthazar. Hasta ahora se había mostrado prudente con respecto a Dean y la gente que lo rodeaba. Pero Benny debió irritarlo de verdad.

- Me has recomendado cautela. Ahora te digo lo mismo.

- No es igual – respondió Balthazar, con la calma británica que le inculcaron desde la infancia -. Tú te las tienes que ver con el futuro jefe. A mi nada más me quiere asustar un subordinado.

Castiel tuvo la visión de Dean dirigiendo a los Cazadores, con Benny como su Mano Derecha, tal como en la actualidad el jefe era John Winchester, y su lugarteniente Bobby Singer.

- Sigue siendo peligroso – concluyó, abatido.

- Puedo manejar eso y más.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Enterarse de que Benny lo seguía puso a Castiel en un estado de paranoia. ¿Dean no quería que huyera o se viera con alguien más? Estando juntos no podía dejar de notar la satisfacción y posesión en muchos de los actos del joven de ojos verdes. Siempre tenía por lo menos una mano sobre su hombro, y todo le parecía perfecto cuando rodeaba su cintura con los brazos. Tenía que ser afecto.

Pero recordaba que Dean le dijo desde un principio, con su maravillosa sonrisa, que cuidaba bien de sus juguetes…

El joven de ojos azules reflexionaba en todo esto camino a casa, después de comprar despensa. Al llegar a lo ultimo, lo recorrió un escalofrío. Se ajustó la gabardina, pero el frío venía de su interior y ninguna ropa de abrigo lo ayudaría con eso. Hace mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que Dean no era una mala persona y estaba muy lejos de serlo. Pero entre sus múltiples cualidades se encontraba el problema. La lealtad indestructible que sentía por su familia. Haría lo que fuera por ellos, y obedecería ciegamente a su padre.

Castiel suspiró al cruzar la puerta de su departamento. Nadie cambiaría la manera de pensar de Dean, mucho menos el pobre diablo que casualmente salía con él.

La familia es lo más importante.

El joven de ojos azules puso las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a sacar todo para acomodarlo.

- ¡Balthazar! – dijo en voz alta -. No había del aderezo que querías. Pero baje una receta de internet y voy a hacer el intento.

El único ruido que se escuchó fue el crujido de la bolsa.

- ¿Balthazar? – tal vez se quedó dormido. Castiel fue a la habitación de su amigo para ver que por lo menos no tuviera la cabeza sobre el restirador, babeando y emborronando sus propios planos.

No estaba ahí, ni en ningún otro lugar del departamento.

Era tarde. No dijo que planeaba salir. No dejó ni una nota. Aun así, no debería sentir pánico, pero Castiel no pudo evitarlo. Mucho menos cuando lo llamó y el tono de su teléfono se escuchó a unos metros de distancia. Debió salir demasiado rápido y se le olvidó. Tenía que ser eso. A pesar de que últimamente tenía relación con una conocida familia criminal. Aunque un tipo de verdad aterrador parecía tener algo personal en su contra. Había una explicación tranquilizadora y normal.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. A Castiel se le salió el alma del cuerpo y luego se le volvió a meter a toda prisa. Seguro era Balthazar. Más le valía que acompañado por una explicación muy buena.

Pero al abrir se encontró con John Winchester. El alma todavía no terminaba de acomodarse en su lugar y se le cayó a los pies.

- Buenas noches – lo saludó el padre de Dean, y entró, acostumbrado a que nadie pudiera oponerse cuando quería entrar a algún lugar. Si no se supiera quien es, ni tuviera conocidos en todas partes, se le dejaría pasar nada más por ser grande y fornido. Dean era unos centímetros más alto y tan fuerte como él, pero parecía natural que bajara la mirada y dijera "si señor" cuando su padre pedía (ordenaba) algo -. ¿Tendrás café o algo más fuerte?

- Café – respondió Castiel, sin poder superar la sorpresa de estar a solas con John Winchester y seguir respirando -. Instantáneo – añadió.

- Me parece bien.

Castiel pudo agua a hervir, y pasó el momento más largo e incómodo de su vida. Nadie le pegaba un tiro sin mas a alguien que le preparaba café, ¿o si? ¿Qué se pone en el epitafio en esos casos?

- Aquí tiene – dijo, poniendo una taza caliente frente a John Winchester, quien la aceptó en silencio, dio un sorbo e indicó que lo encontraba aceptable.

- Bien – el padre de Dean lo hizo sonar como su hubieran sostenido una conversación de lo más animada y llegado a conclusiones importantes. Castiel estuvo por mostrarse de acuerdo aun cuando no escuchó ni una palabra de dicha conversación. Ya se enteraría.

- Dean me sorprendió cuando llegó a casa de Bobby contigo. Ha tenido varias… novias, pero nunca las había presentado.

El tono era firme pero no de enojo. John Winchester había encontrado algo desconcertante y aun no decidía si era un problema, pero estaba por hacerlo. ¿Le daría a Castiel unos segundos de ventaja para que echara a correr? ¿O primero le diría que se alejara de su hijo y le haría el gran favor de dejarlo vivir?

Lo más importante era ver si aceptaría su generosa oferta, y Castiel sospechó que no lo haría. Era algo fuerte lo que luchaba y empujaba entre el miedo, sosteniendo que había posibilidades de razonar con el Cazador, que tenía que intentarlo porque Dean valía la pena.

- Al principio no supe que hacer. Así que pensé que hablar contigo a solas con calma, aclararía las cosas.

¿A solas?

- ¿Dónde está…?

- El señor Lafitte vino por tu amigo – John Winchester hizo una mueca, como si ninguno de los dos le cayera bien -. Me aseguró que lo mantendría entretenido un buen rato.

El joven de ojos azules se puso de pie.

- No es necesario – su voz había recuperado toda su firmeza. Una cosa era él y su relación con Dean, otra era su mejor amigo, quien no había hecho más que ir a medias con la renta.

John Winchester lo miró perplejo, parpadeó y se echó a reír.

- Claro – dijo, afable -. Yo aquí, hablando como si tal cosa… con razón me miras así.

Le indicó de la manera más tranquilizadora que pudo que se volviera a sentar. Castiel lo hizo, pero no con mucha calma al ver que el hombre mayor buscaba algo en su chaqueta. Era su billetera de cuero. De ella sacó una pequeña y ajada fotografía. Se la tendió a Castiel. La persona en la imagen era una bella mujer rubia que sonreía radiante.

- Mi esposa, Mary Campbell.

- ¿Campbell? – preguntó Castiel, levantando la vista de la fotografía, no sin reconocer los rasgos de Dean en la imagen.

- La única hija del viejo Campbell. La conocí cuando comencé a "trabajar" para él.

Castiel pudo asustarse de nuevo, pero en lugar de ello, sintió tristeza. ¿Qué tuvo que hacer ese hombre ya no digamos para ascender, si no para seguir con vida?

- Lo lamento – dijo el joven en voz alta.

- Hay cosas de las que no me enorgullezco – John tomó un sorbo de café -. Pero para algunos estándares estaba en la grande. Enamorado como un imbécil de la mujer más bella del mundo. Su padre no solo estaba de acuerdo, si no que esperaba a que me decidiera para hacer oficial que yo era su sucesor. Heredaría una maquinaría bien engrasada que ya había hecho mucho por mi.

En ese momento, Castiel descubrió de quien sacó Dean la expresión que ponía cuando hablaba de su auto.

- Todavía faltaba mucho para tomar el lugar del viejo Campbell, o eso creíamos todos. Mi querido suegro se veía imparable como un tanque.

No parecía un comentario irónico. Además, de no sentir afecto por él, no le hubiera puesto así a uno de sus hijos.

- Preparé todo el espectáculo, cena, velas y lo demás – John Winchester continuó su relato con un tono desenfadado, porque a los hombres no los conmueven esas cosas -. Y le pedí matrimonio a Mary.

Tras demostrar su maestría en la narración de los clímax, el cazador se detuvo a evaluar a Castiel otra vez, y este asintió en silencio. Podía confiar en él, y ya conocía su dirección.

- Tardó tanto en responderme que por poco y salía corriendo para no volver. Y eso que estábamos en mi departamento. Por fin, dijo que había estado reflexionando en algo, y que después de escucharla podía repetir la pregunta si quería. Si no, haríamos de cuenta que toda la conversación nunca ocurrió.

John Winchester se recargó en la silla, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

- Me confesó que odiaba la vida de los cazadores. Que si pudiera se iría muy lejos, pero no iba a dejar a su familia. Y que deseaba terminar con todo esto para que sus hijos no tuvieran la vida que ella tuvo.

Castiel se quedó un momento con la boca abierta.

- Entonces usted repitió la pregunta…

- No exactamente. Lo que dije fue "Soy mecánico automotriz, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Muy poca gente sabe esto, pensó Castiel.

- Tan pronto como respondió que si, nos propusimos a cambiar las cosas. Mi suegro ya tenía toda una red de negocios que servían de pantalla. Se trataba de que poco a poco fueran reales. Que dependieran cada vez menos de los ingresos ilegales. Teníamos que conseguir que los muchachos también fueran por otro camino. Algunos se aferraron a los modos viejos, pero Mary estaba decidida y al poco tiempo, no estábamos solos.

Castiel se imaginó a Dean poniendo el mismo empeño en mantener a salvo a su hermano Sam. Para que pudiera ir a la universidad o a donde quisiera, para el caso.

- Conservamos nuestros contactos y a gente que nos debía favores. Y la fama, por supuesto – John Winchester parecía confesar una travesura, y por un momento se vio tan joven como Dean -. Paradójicamente, abrió muchas puertas por las que pudimos dejar nuestras actividades criminales.

- Entonces… ¿todos esos amigos influyentes? ¿Los infiltrados que los protegen?

- Legítimos, y cada vez menos necesarios. La familia ya dejó de buscar problemas.

- ¿Dean sabe todo esto?

El hombre mayor asintió.

- También sabe que le prometí a su madre que los protegería, y que no iban a seguir los pasos del abuelo. Sam prefiere pensar en esto como historia vieja.

- Dean quiere hacerse cargo del negocio familiar – Castiel usó su tono más plano. Sobre todo porque ya no tenía idea de cómo tomarlo.

- Para él, significa cuidar a la familia, como lo hizo su madre. Y ocuparse del taller mecánico. Es incluso mejor que yo en eso, pero no se lo digas.

El joven guardó silencio un momento. Sentía un inmenso alivio.

- ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

De no preguntar, John Winchester se hubiera sentido muy decepcionado.

- Lo he visto muy feliz. Prometí darle eso a mis hijos. La oportunidad de hacer su vida como se les diera la gana. Si tú eres lo que quiere, está bien. Ahora yo tengo una duda. Creías que Dean era poco menos que un sanguinario delincuente, pero no hiciste nada por alejarte. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto miedo tenías?

Castiel buscó en su interior. John Winchester no tenía que estar aquí. Pero lo así era y merecía sinceridad de vuelta.

- Estoy enamorado como un imbécil.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Balthazar regresó de madrugada. Sus ojos azules brillaban con ira justiciera, como el filo de navajas de acero. Encontró a Castiel en el sillón, con la televisión encendida, sintonizando la nada.

- Cassie, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Balthazar, retirándole el cabello de la frente.

- ¿Thaz…? – murmuró Castiel, adormilado -. No sabía dónde estabas… dejaste tu teléfono…

El joven rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- No me dieron mucha elección – gruñó. Ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y lo llevó a su cama. Castiel sintió como le crujían los huesos por la mala postura -. Lo importante es, ¿cómo estás tú?

Castiel pensó en la pregunta, hasta sacar algo en claro a pesar del sueño.

- Muy bien. Todo está bien ahora.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Para la siguiente reunión familiar, Castiel acudió mucho más relajado. Incluso llevó a Balthazar, confiando en que se llevaría bien y se integraría con facilidad, como en efecto sucedió. El joven rubio conquistó con su galantería desde a Jo hasta a Missouri, pasando por la señora Singer, con tanto éxito, que parecía que Bobby le iba a lanzar algo a la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Contrario a lo que había pensado, Dean no llegó corriendo a preguntarle nada. Se trataron con normalidad, y el joven de ojos verdes parecía esperar el mejor momento. Castiel tenía la sospecha de que este era el día y el lugar.

La respuesta no iba a cambiar.

Tras la comida, Dean lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia afuera, mientras iba hablando de cualquier cosa. Por el camino se toparon con John Winchester, quien les hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sin decir nada. Era suficiente.

El deshuesadero, lleno de hileras y montañas de chatarra, no es lo que se dice un lugar romántico, pero conforme avanzaban se fue sintiendo cada vez más íntimo. Los ruidos de la casa y el mundo en general se alejaban y amortiguaban. Igual que la primera vez, Dean arrinconó a Castiel contra un auto. Pero de una manera más amorosa, carente de la violencia que mostró al principio, y con la amplia cooperación del joven de ojos azules.

- Te debo una disculpa. Una grande.

Acurrucó a Castiel sobre su pecho, con un gesto protector.

- Sé que ti un susto tremendo cuando nos conocimos, y me aproveché de eso.

Dean tenía muchas cosas de las que arrepentirse. Debió decirle desde un principio que no tenía nada que temer. Que los días de cacería habían quedado muy atrás para todos los que conocía. Pero es que sus ojos azules lo tenían encandilado. Se había enamorado del brillo que les daba el miedo, haciéndolos resplandecer como el cristal. Pero cuando Dean lo besaba, el temor quedaba atrás, y el azul era de un cielo sereno. Eso también le gustaba.

Al principio estaba seguro de que ese miedo era lo único que le impedía rechazarlo o huir. Quería contarle todo, pero siempre terminaba aplazándolo, buscando un mejor momento.

Por fin llegó el famoso momento, ¿qué vas a hacer, Dean?

Castiel invirtió posiciones, empujándolo contra el auto, y al tenerlo a su merced, se dedicó con seriedad a besarle las pecas una por una.

- Sé todo lo que necesito saber – le dijo -. Y aunque no lo supiera, tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes lo que quieras, ¿no?

- Claro que si – respondió Dean. Su ángel confiaba en él, eso se podía ver en sus ojos azules. Se sintió tan feliz, que alzó a Castiel en brazos y le dio una vuelta, riendo. Después se reprocharía ese gesto tan cursi.

Del otro lado de unas pilas de chatarra se escuchó un estrepito. Golpes y voces airadas. Dean le indicó a Castiel que se quedara tras él y se acercó a ver lo que sucedía.

Benny y Balthazar se empujaban uno contra el otro con rabia. Castiel se quedó de piedra al ver como su amigo, un ejemplo de carisma, encanto y ecuanimidad, jalaba la ropa de un hombre más fornido que él hasta rompérsela a tiras.

La carcajada de Benny fue espeluznante. Intentó tirar a Balthazar al suelo, pero este, más rápido, usó sus pies para hacerlo tropezar y su propio peso para derribarlo. Aunque calculó mal, o tal vez no, porque el aspirante a vampiro le cayó encima.

Ni la sorpresa de uno, ni que el otro se quedara sin aire impidió que siguieran forcejeando en el suelo. Dean y Castiel aun no sabían que hacer cuando Balthazar se escurrió de debajo de Benny, se le subió encima y lo jaló del cuello del saco para que se encontraran en un beso desesperado.

Benny metió las manos bajo la ropa del otro con intenciones asesinas, le enterró las uñas inmediatamente. Balthazar gruñó de dolor y trató de separarse, pero no pudo porque Benny le tenía aferrado el labio inferior con los dientes y parecía capaz de arrancarle un trozo.

Castiel, al borde del trauma, hizo todo lo posible por retroceder. Como era de esperarse, tropezó con uno de los muchos cacharros de metal regados por ahí. El ruido hizo que Benny y Balthazar olvidaran las ganas que tenían de obtener la cabeza del otro como trofeo. Desde el suelo, voltearon a ver al publico que apenas se estaban enterando que tenían.

Benny ni siquiera hizo el intentó de levantarse , y los miró esperando que captaran el mensaje y se marcharan a la brevedad. Por su parte, Balthazar tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el otro no lo permitió. El joven rubio dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Castiel. También podría plantearse el tener que pagarle una terapia.

- Eh… - comenzó, sin darse cuenta de que le escurría una gota de sangre del labio, mientras que Benny parecía interesarse en ello -. No es lo que parece.

Dean asintió rápidamente, sin comentar que era la excusa más lamentable jamás inventada y peor empleada. Tomó a Castiel del brazo y se lo llevó de ahí a la carrera.

FIN


End file.
